Insomniac Bodyguard Seeks a Cure
by Nandiferd
Summary: Innocent little Mi-Nyeo is fighting bad guys and teenage fan mobs by day...insomnia and heartache by night.  Mi-Nyeo/Tae-Kyung.  Set after the drama.  AU.
1. Chapter 1

Beta Reader: Thank you Shinu Mae for beta reading chapters 1 and 2.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but I don't own You're Beautiful, or its characters. I love you Hong sisters!.

A/N: Thank you flinn, Ann, Coleen and LisaIsabel for reviewing my other YB fic on fanfictionnet. You are all awesome.

Chapter Notes: Mi-Nyeo/Jemma (name given to her by the nuns), Seongsaengnim/Teacher, Yes/Yeh or Neh (sounds like Yae or Dae).

* * *

><p><strong>YB Quote #1<strong>: _'When I hate someone from the first impression, I always continue to hate them. Because the people I hate continue to do the things that I hate. I hated you since the moment I saw you, and predictably, you did something I hate the most.'_ - Hwang Tae-Kyung

**Chapter 1 - Meet the Insomniac Bodyguard**

Dawn broke over Johannesburg, Africa, and the morning sky was as clear and blue as anyone could wish for during the rainy season. Being a bodyguard of many talents, Mi-Nyeo made the most of it by starting up a small helicopter and taking it up as high as it could go.

"_Isn't it amazing Hyung-nim?_" she thought, reaching up to the glass window with one hand. "_The sky is so close. I feel like I can touch it_!"

All of a sudden, something banged on her helmet.

"Jemma! You're making me dizzy."

"Neh?" Mi-Nyeo look around. Her annoyed co-pilot pointed to the ground below where Johannesburg was spinning around like food in a blender.

Realising her mistake, she dropped her outstretched arm and adjusted the pressure on the controls. The cabin came to an abrupt halt, hurling them to the right.

"Sorry Seongsaengnim," she said, fixing her lopsided helmet.

Manager Park wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "Do you think flying is a game? One more three-hundred and sixty degree spin and I would have thrown up my food," he said, sounding slightly irritated.

"I'll go much more carefully now, Seongsaengnim," she said guiltily.

He shot her a look. "Jemma, do you know why I put up with flying with you?"

Mi-Nyeo thought hard. "Is it because we're friends?"

"No," he said. "You are my student first."

"Then is it because you like to fly as much as I do, Seongsaengnim?"

"Jemma, what you do isn't flying, it's an extreme sport...especially when flocks of birds are nearby."

She opened her mouth.

"And no! I don't like it."

"Ah." She tried to think of something else. "Then is it because you like to laugh at the people driving cars in the morning traffic?"

"No."

She gave him an odd look.

"Okay, maybe a little bit," he added. "But that's not what I was getting at. It's because I see what a difference it makes to your smile when you're up here."

Mi-Nyeo was confused. "Is my smile that different up in the air, Seongsaengnim?"

He let out a grunt and watched her for a long quiet beat.

"Jemma, did you sleep at all last night?" he finally asked.

Surprised at the question, she looked at him from under her overgrown fringe, and slowly shook her head. He didn't know it, but she hadn't been able to sleep through a single night since she'd lost her star.

Manager Park let out a long sigh. "I shouldn't have let you go out today. I can see from the mistakes you're making that you're too tired. Come on. Let's go back in."

When they approached the concrete headquarters of Johannesburg's 'Number One Security Agency', Mi-Nyeo began the descent. The landing was bumpy and poorly executed, making her want to hide under her seat in shame.

"It can't go on like this," said Manager Park, unclipping his helmet.

Mi-Nyeo shut the engine down and stared down at her lap.

"Jemma. Take off your helmet and look at me."

Afraid of what was to come, she slowly leaned forward and pried the heavy piece of equipment off her head.

"I'm sending you to our Korean branch."

She gasped, bashing one arm on the control panel. "Seongsaengnim wha-?"

He cut her off. "Whatever problems you're having at home, it's affecting your job here. I normally like to mind my own business, but as your mentor, it's natural that I want to see you improve. You need to go back and fix things...now."

The bodyguard's face fell. She'd thought she'd been hiding her feelings very well. "I've let you down."

Manager Park mussed up her short hair. "Not at all. One year ago, I would never have dreamed that you'd make it this far; no one of your small size and weight, that is."

Mi-Nyeo blushed.

"That does not mean that I'm blind to your many, many, many, many faults," he continued. "Jemma, if you really want to impress me, you will go and face whatever your personal problems are, and come back to me as a person whose smile is just as pretty on the ground as it is in the air. Understood?"

"Yes Seongsaengnim," she replied, feeling exposed.

"I have already arranged a job for you in Seoul. You'll be starting within the week."

The bodyguard put on a brave front for her teacher's sake. "I promise that I will work very hard at my job, and though it will be very difficult, I promise to face my problems too."

"Good. It's settled then."

Mi-Nyeo moved to push open the cabin door and hesitated.

"_Mother Superior_", she thought. "_Please give me the strength to heal my aching heart so that I can sleep once again._"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful, or its characters.

A/N: Hi there fanficcers! I hope you enjoy. A special thank you to Shinu Mae for Beta-Reading chapters 1 and 2. I wish you a kiss from Jeremy. You can also find this story on asianfanficscom with colours and pretty pictures (Oooooh).

Chapter Notes: Hey/Ya, Yes/Yeh or Neh (sounds like Yae or Dae), Mi-Nyeo/Jemma (name given to her by the nuns), Seongsaengnim/Teacher, Father/Appa or Abeoji, Older man/Ahjusshi, Older male brother or friend/Oppa,

* * *

><p><strong>YB Quote #2<strong>: _'Are you blind? Yoo He Yi is so pretty! If you don't like someone like her, what kind of person do you like?'_ – Jeremy to Tae-Kyung

'_Go Mi Nam...You're dirty.'_ – Tae-Kyung's Freudian reply

**Chapter 2 – A Thankless Job**

Seoul was seeing the back of winter when the bodyguard arrived. The cold mornings had lost their bite, commuters were untying their hoods and scarves, and in the middle of the day some of the bolder wildflowers had begun to appear.

Mi-Nyeo didn't have much of a chance to enjoy the change of season. Her new job kept her running around so much that she didn't even have time to put A.-brand plasters on her blistered heels. Actress Yoo He Yi, Korea's Fairy, had an irregular schedule that often ran for twenty out of the twenty-four hours a day, and she liked to run on time.

"Come on, bodyguard. If you can't keep up with the pace then I will make you swallow some pills," He Yi muttered one evening, tapping her purse on the roof of a limousine.

Still only half-dressed, Mi-Nyeo crammed the short walk to the car with a frenzy of shirt-into-pants tucking, shoelace tying, equipment checking, fly zipping and hair flattening. She made a dash for the door that He Yi had been standing next to all along, and pulled it open before the older girl exploded with impatience.

"Finally!" He Yi bent down and slid into the car gracefully. "You have no sense of time. Appa must have thought I'd like you because of your appearance." The actress shuddered. "But seeing Mi-Nam's face on a woman just gives me the chills."

Reminding herself that He Yi was also God's lamb, Mi-Nyeo swallowed her pride and climbed in after her, taking care not to bump her head on the roof more than once. She pulled the door shut just as the driver started the engine, and the car sped off into the night.

Mi-Nyeo looked around the expensive leather interior and fidgeted with her wrinkled jacket. "It's very nice in here. Is this car yours, Actress?"

He Yi glared at her from over the 230 000 won champagne. "How did you, of all people, become a bodyguard? You're small. You're naive. Plus you're a few radishes short of a kimchi side-dish...if you get my meaning."

At the mention of food, Mi-Nyeo's empty stomach growled. She tried to muffle the sound by slapping her hands around her middle, but it did nothing for the mammoth gurgling.

He Yi let out a long-suffering sigh. "You'll have to do for now. Tonight is important. This is the first film where I haven't had to play a weak female lead, and I need the critics to think I'm the dark horse of the Pan-Asian Film Industry. Do you think you can handle that kind of pressure, bodyguard?"

Mi-Nyeo gave her a shaky thumbs-up. "Yeh. I have been preparing with your security team all afternoon, Actress."

He Yi sank back into the soft leather. "Who knows; it might be easier to have a female bodyguard shadowing me. At least you understand the importance of lip gloss and tissues."

Mi-Nyeo tried to remember if she'd brought either item, and felt around in her pockets. Her fingers brushed against a paperclip, a crumpled handkerchief, and next to it...a very precious hairpin.

The memories attached to it made her heart ache.

"I don't know if the security team warned you, but Mi Nam will probably come tonight," added He Yi. "I told him not to, as he will draw the attention away from the film, but he considers it a personal challenge to disobey everything I tell him to do."

The bodyguard let go of the small plastic trinket and tried to focus on the news about her twin. "May I ask you, Actress, how is Oppa? Is he still as thin as when I last saw him? Is he eating well? How are his eyelids?"

He Yi yawned. "He's the same Mi Nam Oppa to me; eyelids and all."

The limousine started to slow. They had reached their destination.

Mi-Nyeo's earpiece crackled to life. "Perimeter secured. Ready to go when you are, Jemma."

"Ah...yeh," she confirmed.

When the driver hit the brakes, Mi-Nyeo took a deep breath and jumped out into the crowd of screaming fans. She swam through the sea of arms and legs to get to He Yi's side, and helped the actress step out without being swamped.

"Hi everyone!" He Yi called to the onlookers. "Thank you for coming!"

All of Seoul's youth responded to her by turning the volume up on their cheers and whistles. He Yi laughed, and then glided over to a crowd of small girls near the barrier. Mi-Nyeo handed her a pen, and the actress spent a quarter of an hour signing the posters and souvenirs close enough for her to reach.

"You were very kind to them, Actress," said Mi-Nyeo as they finally walked up the red carpet together.

He Yi swept a few hairs out of her face and scowled. "My cheeks are going to ache from all the smiling thanks to those little monsters. Ya. Don't forget to stay close to me. Your pumpkin face will make me look better in the pictures."

Mi-Nyeo stopped and scanned the scary group of journalists ahead. "Is there anything else you need before you begin the interviews, Actress?"

He Yi rolled her shoulders back. "How's my posture in these shoes?"

Put on the spot, Mi-Nyeo struggled for the right words to make He Yi happy. "Um...I think you look so pretty that...that..."

"That?"

"Heaven must be missing an angel?" she finished, cringing at her own words.

He Yi gave her a long look. "Okay bodyguard, your kissing-up isn't bad, but in the future I expect _compliments_ coming out of those dry lips, not _pick-up lines_. Besides, you're just not my type." She paused. "Mi...Nyeo, wasn't it? Go Mi-Nyeo. Or do you still prefer to be called Go Mi Nam?"

Mi-Nyeo glanced up, and then paled. "Get down!"

"No, that wasn't it."

"No! Get down, Actress!" Mi-Nyeo pulled He Yi into a crouch and then flung herself over her.

The screams of the fans had taken on a more alarming tone; a rough-looking Ahjusshi had made it across the barriers and onto the red carpet with a firearm, which was now pointed directly at the pair of them.

"This is Jemma; code red-code red," Mi-Nyeo whispered into her earpiece.

"Go Mi Nam!" The man shouted, and the screams around him died down. "Don't even think about running!"

"Pumpkin Face, is he talking about you?" whispered He Yi, peering around Mi-Nyeo's bottom. "He must be. He's pointing the gun at your back."

Trembling, Mi-Nyeo scanned the red carpet for her Oppa; Mi Nam was nowhere to be seen.

He Yi poked Mi-Nyeo's arm. "Ya. What are you going to do?"

"Go Mi Nam," called the stranger; his voice reflecting anger and desperation. "Stand up and face me like a man! We have business to settle."

"Stay low, Actress. When I tell you to, I would be grateful if you would run into the building. Okay?" whispered Mi-Nyeo.

He Yi nodded. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm coming, Ahjusshi!" said Mi-Nyeo, claiming her Oppa's name. Onlookers gasped and cameras clicked as she raised her arms high. "Please don't shoot me just yet."

The man's shiny black eyes narrowed as she approached. "Your debt is worth more than your life, you coward! Still...your flesh may be the only form of payment you can give me."

Ignoring the voices in her earpiece, Mi-Nyeo stepped closer and scrutinised his shadowed face. There wasn't much to see except for the scruff around his chin. A black hood covered the rest.

"I don't know you," she said. "I don't know what I've done. I'm sorry."

"Then you insult me further with your ignorance."

Mi-Nyeo looked him in the eyes. "Whatever it was, I am sorry that it has caused you so much pain...but killing me won't make you feel better."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled bitterly. "Why is that?"

"There are people, your family maybe, who will care very much what happens to you tonight. What you do will affect them long after you've pulled the trigger."

His face twisted in anger. "It's because of them that I am here!"

"Ahjusshi, do you think they'd want that?"

"Sometimes, we all have to make sacrifices."

_Bang!_

People were screaming again. Some were running away from the scene, while others were running towards it. Mi-Nyeo could only stand and watch the man's back as he fled; the pain from the bullet in her chest was intense. It stopped her from being able to breathe. She turned her head to see if He Yi was safe, and was relieved to find that the rest of the team had arrived to sweep her away.

"Ow." She said as another wave of pain washed over her. Through blurry eyes she watched guests being escorted from the building. Some of the reporters and fans took advantage of the chaos to climb over the barrier.

And then, out of nowhere, her star appeared.

Among the shifting people, he was rooted to the spot, watching her. His arm was being tugged on by a scared woman, but he seemed to be unable to move.

"Still so beautiful," Mi-Nyeo whispered.

"Hold on, Jemma. We've called you an ambulance," said a voice to her right. "Why don't you lie down until it arrives."

She winced. "After all this time, it still hurts. I shouldn't have come back. I shouldn't have gotten so close. Now I can't look away."

"Jemma, you're not making any sense."

Her world faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful, or its characters.

A/N: Seil Noble and Zedax: Thank you for acknowledging my fic's existence! Also, thanks Sombody Cool for reading over this chapter for me. This story is also on AFF.

Chapter Notes: Refresher of the saints Mi-Nyeo dreams of in Ep 1 of YB: Shin-Woo/David, Tae-Kyung/Julian, Jeremy/Thomas. Plus one new saint: Mi Nam/Joseph.

Hey/Ya, Yes/Yeh or Neh (sounds like Yae or Dae), Mi-Nyeo/Jemma (name given to her by the nuns), Seongsaengnim/Teacher, Father/Appa or Abeoji, Older man/Ahjusshi, Older male brother or friend/Oppa, Little sister/Yeo dongsaeng,

* * *

><p><strong>YB Quote #3<strong>: _'__Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry, Naega naega naega meonjeo, Nege nege nege ppajyeo, Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby, Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty_...' Manager Ma, Coordi Unni and Mi-Nyeo apologise to Tae-Kyung, Super Junior style. Yeah! Sorry sorry, sorry I am for putting this song back in your heads. You're going to listen to it now right? Right?

**Chapter 3 – Cure Number One: A Bullet to the Chest**

For Mi-Nyeo, waking up with a sore chest was frightening compared to waking up from sleep. Her ribs felt stiff, she had the urge to cough and her teeth were chattering. What upset her most were the strange voices echoing in her head:

"...Once again your existence has shown itself to be nothing but a hazard to Mi-Nyeo," said one.

"Thanks so much for rubbing it in," replied another. "How long is she going to just lie there? The doctor with coffee on his shirt said she was fine."

"Cut her some slack. How would you feel if someone shot you in the chest?"

"She was wearing a bulletproof vest, ergo there is nothing to be cut. Get it? No surgery."

"Idiot. Yah Hyung-Hyung! Remember when I broke my arm in that motorcycle accident?"

"I remember that you tried to get us to spoon-feed you...until I reminded you of your other arm."

Mi-Nyeo opened her eyes when someone touched her hand.

Four saints: David, Julian, Thomas and Joseph stared down at her.

Mi-Nyeo's throat spasmed, and she broke out into horrible coughing fit.

Joseph grimaced, while Julian leaned away from her.

"Why is she coughing?" asked Thomas.

"Calm down Mi-Nyeo, we're not going to hurt you," said David.

Mi-Nyeo shook her head and looked around. The entire room was white. "What do I do? What do I do! Oppa is going to be so angry with me when he finds out I went to heaven," she whispered.

Joseph frowned. "Ya. Don't you recognise us?"

Thomas' eyes grew as round as saucers. "This is just like the dramas. She's got..."

"Got what?" asked David.

"Amnesia."

Mi-Nyeo gasped. "I'm in heaven, _and_ I have amnesia?"

"Way to scare her some more, dimwit," said Joseph.

She leaned towards David, who seemed to have the kindest eyes of the four. "Great Saint! I would be so grateful if you would send me back, even if it's for just one more day. Oppa is in big trouble. An Ahjusshi tried to kill him!"

"Mi-Nyeo-"

She touched his wrist, stopping him mid-sentence. "Remember how I used to wash you every day with a rag and a bucket of soapy water? Remember? I know it is wrong for me to ask, but can you take that small gift as payment for one more day? I need a chance to help Oppa. I have to make my smile pretty for Seongsaengnim and to...maybe say goodbye to someone else."

Her last words caught Julian's attention, while Thomas scratched his head.

"Sure," said David. "Whatever you want. Just lie back and close your eyes."

Mi-Nyeo wiped at her wet lashes and let him push her back against the pillows. When David nodded, she squeezed her eyes shut and made a sign of the cross.

"Now focus Mi-Nyeo. You're alive. You're in a hospital after getting shot. Remember?" he said.

"I am?" If it was true, then she was going to try to do all things she had left undone. She clasped her hands together and prayed hard.

When she blinked and refocused, she saw Mi Nam standing over her. His eyes were covered by a familiar mop of shaggy brown hair; it was a feature they shared as twins. Behind him stood the closest thing she'd ever had to a family: the band members of A..

"Oppa," she cried out in relief, flinging herself into his arms. "I was so worried about you."

Mi Nam leaned back and tugged on her nose. "You should be more worried about yourself."

"Mi-Nyeo!" The blond drummer shoved Mi Nam aside. "Can you remember me? What's my name? Who is the President of the Republic of Korea?"

"Jeremy!"

He grinned as if she'd kissed him. "She remembers me! It's going to be all right! Who cares if she thinks I'm the President. That only means a tiny bit of brain damage, right? But Mi-Nyeo, what is this about Shin-Woo Hyung and a rag? Did the two of you once go to the sauna together or something?"

"Eh?" Mi-Nyeo looked over at the guitarist's smiling face and turned red. "N-no! I didn't mean Shin-Woo Oppa."

Shin-Woo gave her a warm nod and mouthed, "It's all right," making her blush even more.

"Don't tell me you meant...the almighty Hyung-nim?" said Mi Nam.

At the mention of the band's leader, the tension in the room escalated. All three bandmates glanced over their shoulders at him at the same time.

Taken off-guard, Tae-Kyung unfolded his arms and changed his stance. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that? She was obviously confused from the painkillers."

Mi-Nyeo watched him move into the light with a pounding heart. It hurt to look at her lost star, but she refused to turn away. When she went to heaven again, she wanted to be able to recall his image whenever she wanted.

Tae-Kyung's cold eyes flickered over her face, making her knees tremble under the sheets.

"Go Mi-Nyeo, tell them exactly what you meant." he commanded.

"T-the saints," she whispered. "I used to wash the statues of the saints at the convent."

Tae-Kyung lifted one eyebrow at her reply and turned to Mi Nam. "See? Misunderstanding cleared up. I'm going to get some air."

He refused to look her way as he left the room, and Mi-Nyeo's heart sank into her stomach. How was she supposed to heal her heart when he could so easily make her feel this low?

Mi Nam sat down on the edge of her bed, blocking her view of Tae-Kyung's exit. "He Yi is in hospital too. She's fine!" He held up a hand to stop Mi-Nyeo from speaking. "Her publicist asked her to pretend to have some...signs of shock to fit in with her image."

"How's your chest, Mi-Nyeo?" asked Shin-Woo.

She ran her fingers over the padded area. "It feels a tiny bit sore. Did I break any ribs this time?"

Shin-Woo frowned. "This time?"

Mi-Nyeo lowered her eyes, thinking that he probably wouldn't like to know the truth. "I-I didn't mean this time...exactly." She looked at her brother. "Oppa, did anyone catch the Ahjusshi, or did he escape?"

"That man," scowled Mi Nam. "I have no idea who he was, but he's dirtied my clean image, and the band's. The police grilled me for ages and I still couldn't think of anyone who'd want to kill me."

Jeremy snorted, and earned himself a shove.

"I meant for real, _Mister President_," said Mi Nam. "Yeo dongsaeng, you're going to help me with this, right?"

"Neh." Mi-Nyeo gave him a firm nod. "I will ask Yoo He Yi for some time off my job so that I can protect you and help the police find this Ahjusshi."

"Bad idea," mumbled Shin-Woo.

"What?" Jeremy's eyes grew wide. "Is it true what everyone has been saying about you? Mi-Nyeo-yah, are you really a _bodyguard_?"

Mi Nam gave him another shove. "What is with your brain? The light is on but no one is ever home."

* * *

><p>After complaining to the staff that Mi-Nyeo was hallucinating from the painkillers (never trust a doctor with a coffee-stained-shirt), Tae-Kyung pulled his hood over his face and strode down the corridor in search of He Yi's room. The events of the night had shaken him, but he liked to think he was being level-headed now, and there were a few small details that he felt didn't make sense.<p>

Not that anything involving Mi-Nyeo had ever made sense.

"Aish, she's an extremist," he muttered, counting the number of accidents and near-misses Mi-Nyeo had had in the past. "How can one person attract so much bad luck in a lifetime? And Shin-Woo...a saint?" He shuddered. "No. It's easier to imagine Jeremy moving into the Blue House."

He spotted a male bodyguard standing outside of a patient's room and made a beeline for it, ducking his head when one of the visitors gaped at his famous face.

"I'm doing this because someone needs to protect her," he affirmed to himself. "I am not volunteering to be her road kill."

The man's eyebrows lifted in recognition, and he gestured for Tae-Kyung to go in.

He Yi was sprawled across the bed, loose limbed, and he resisted the temptation to compare her to Jeremy's dog when it was napping. He noted the ice pack pressed to her head and the blankets draped over her legs, but it was the finishing touch of the humidifier in the corner that made him snort.

The actress pulled a few strands of hair out of her face to look at him.

"Oh, it's just you," she said, sitting up and letting the ice pack fall to the floor with a slap.

"Don't stop the show on my account," he said, as she kicked off the blankets and ripped out a magazine from under them.

She looked up at him with false sweetness. "Were you worried about me, Tae-Kyung? I'm touched."

The band leader snatched the magazine out of her hands and held it behind his back before she could make a grab for it. "Hiring an innocent girl from a convent to be your bodyguard? Are you in your right mind? Or is your fake fairy dust clogging up your brain?"

He Yi reached for the remote control and switched on the TV. "I had nothing to do with it; Appa does the hiring." She turned her marble eyes on him. "I like to do the firing."

Tae-Kyung wrestled the remote control out of her hands and switched the TV off. "Is she really a bodyguard? Or did you have some other use for her?"

"Does that thought bother you, Tae-Kyung?" she said, her eyes shining with mischief as he circled her bed. "But you drove her away over a year ago. Why are you so concerned about what I do with her now?"

"Concerned?" He sneered at her attempt to pierce his armour. "Of course I am. Both Mi Nam and the band's image will take a massive beating over this. I will be lucky if I have a career tomorrow. Now spit it out Devil Fairy, what were you using her for?"

He Yi pouted. "She's only my bodyguard, Tae-Kyung. Has your image taken such a beating that you don't need security anymore? If you must know, there was a vacancy after one of the staff didn't live up to my expectations. Pumpkin Face went through the usual checks that my staff went through."

Tae-Kyung walked around the foot of the bed and rolled up the magazine. "Only someone fearing for their life would need a bodyguard close by at all times." He hit the rolled-up magazine against the bed, not far from He Yi's ear. "Has something come forward from your past to smack you in the face?"

She didn't bat an eyelid as she sank back into her pillows. "My meal should be arriving soon. Care to share it with me, Tae-Kyung? I might be able to talk to you some more after I've had something to eat."

The vocalist reached over and gently pulled the blanket up to her neck, tucking it around her throat like a noose. "If I were you, I'd avoid the hospital food. The extra serving of bacteria could kill you."

She gave him a pitying look. "You're mistaking me for a narcissist. I'm not like you, and thankfully, I never will be."

"Then enjoy your meal."

* * *

><p>When he stepped outside, the male bodyguard was helping a nurse with He Yi's dinner tray.<p>

"Ah!" Tae-Kyung's eyebrows lifted. "I'm glad I caught you." He stuffed the magazine and the remote into the bodyguard's hands. "The patient is not feeling too well."

"She is? In what way?" asked the nurse.

"It's her stomach," he said, keeping his mouth in a perfect straight line. "She asked if you would be able to mix up a very strong laxative for her."

"Ah!" The nurse nodded in understanding, putting the dinner tray back on the trolley. "I'll slip it in the food for her."

Tae-Kyung bowed. "You read my mind. I'll leave her in your very capable hands."

He tugged the hood back over his head and strode towards Mi-Nyeo's room. His work wasn't done yet. He still had a few things he needed to find out in order to keep her out of trouble...not because of some irrational, self-harming desire to see her.

"Tae-Kyung?" Mi Nam appeared in front of him with a box of take-away, blocking his path. "Did I just see you come from He Yi's room?"

"Never mind that." Tae-Kyung pointed down at the food. "Is that for who I think it is?"

Mi Nam held it up. "I thought He Yi might like this over the hospital food."

Without a word, the elder snatched the box away.

"Ya! What the hell, Hyung?"

Tae-Kyung glared at him, stopping him in his tracks. "I can't believe that of all people, I have to be the one to tell you this, but you should be buying food for Mi-Nyeo. You should be spending time with Mi-Nyeo. After all, she saved your neck...again. Maybe if you paid her more attention she wouldn't feel this constant guilt-driven need to sacrifice herself for you. Besides, do you think your girlfriend is some narcissist that can't tolerate hospital food? Your sad lack of attention to the women in your life is disturbing. I'm amazed that they haven't already left your side."

"Wha-"

Tae-Kyung didn't wait for a reply. He'd confused the enemy just long enough to make an escape. As he motored down the hall, he ran a hand over the top of the box and twitched his lips.

It was only right that Mi-Nyeo should have it. She deserved some good luck.


End file.
